


when my heart needs sustenance (i need only think of you)

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Jumin Week 2020 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Han Jumin, Vampires, it's not very violent at all, this probably isn't mature but im just being careful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: There's a lot more to Jumin Han than she thought.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: Jumin Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958092
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	when my heart needs sustenance (i need only think of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavenlyhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyhan/gifts).



> today's prompts were 'vampires' / 'black magic!' I chose vampires. just so you know, there's blood and some violence in this, so be careful! I only rated this mature because I'm cautious.
> 
> also, big thank you to Cae for helping me choose what to write for today! you should definitely go check her out! ([@rfadaydreaming](https://rfadaydreaming.tumblr.com/) on tumblr | [@heavenlyhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyhan) on ao3) her writing is so amazing and she's so sweet! 
> 
> enjoy! and happy spooky month!

Every time her mind wandered, it found its way back to _him._

It was as if his eyes had been burned into her memory. From the moment she’d met his gaze, she hadn’t been able to forget the way the gentle silver of his irises seemed to pierce into her very soul. Something told her that he saw right through her, and although she couldn’t let herself feel it, an excitement burned through her veins at the very thought of him.

She blinked her tired eyes open, staring down at the drink in her hand and letting out a dispirited sigh. It had been a bad idea to go out drinking, especially alone, but she’d never been one to make the best choices. 

Deciding it would be best to head home before it got too late, she left the bar, worrying her bottom lip as _those eyes_ made their way into her thoughts again. She laughed at herself as she scanned the road for a taxi, never really having been obsessed with a guy quite like that before. But there was something about him that just made her heart race. 

“On your way home?” she heard behind her, a chill running down her spine at the familiar voice. Turning her head, she watched as Jumin Han walked up beside her, a knowing smirk on his lips. 

“Uh, yeah,” she breathed out, her face contorted into a confused stare. “What are you doing here?” she wondered, watching as he gave her another once-over and then took out his phone. 

“I’m here for the same reason you are,” he replied, finishing up on his phone quickly and refocusing on her. The way he eyed her almost unsettled her; it was as if he was sizing her up. For what, she didn’t know. 

They had first met only days before. Their two companies were working through a business deal, and she’d come along with her boss to the C&R building simply because he hadn’t wanted to take notes himself. There should have been no reason for _the_ Jumin Han to keep his eyes on her for the majority of the meeting -- he’d even asked her a question, making the whole room go silent -- but he had. 

Jumin was an enigma to her. From everything she’d heard about him, she would have never expected his piercing gaze to linger on her the way it had. It didn’t seem like he was considering hiring her or anything business-like. And if that wasn’t the case, then he had to be interested in her, right? 

That was how she’d come to have her mind filled with him and his striking eyes. But having him there in front of her offering her a ride home in the dark streets of Seoul was much different than fantasizing about him. There was a tingle of excitement running through her, but she couldn’t ignore the pinch of anxiety that began to grow in her stomach as well.

“I didn’t see you in the bar,” she said quietly, tilting her head. He raised an eyebrow at her, letting out a short, dry laugh.

“Well, you were distracted,” he spoke. She blinked at him, wondering what he meant by that. 

Before she could ask, a dark car rolled up to the curb and stopped just in front of them. Jumin stepped forward, opening the door and turning back to look at her.

“Let me take you home. I couldn’t leave you alone so late at night,” he spoke lightly, her eyes meeting his once before flitting away. Now that she was under his scrutiny, she wasn’t so sure that his eyes were something to daydream about. 

She hesitantly slid into the car, giving her thanks to the driver as they pulled away and began towards her apartment. 

“Thank you,” she said after a few moments of silence. Jumin nodded once, looking straight ahead. She was much closer to him then, the skin of her bare arm brushing his suit coat. She tried to sit as still as possible, praying that it wouldn’t be a long ride. Something about being so close in such a small space was making goosebumps rise across her exposed skin, a shudder wracking her body. 

“It won’t be long now,” he spoke gently, making her eyes move quickly to him. His hands were clasped in his lap, his knuckles nearly white even though he wasn’t straining very much at all. 

“Are you cold?” she wondered before she could stop herself, biting her tongue when his critical gaze landed on her once more. 

“No, but it seems that you are. Would you like my jacket?” he asked, but before she could object out of embarrassment, he removed his suit coat and placed it around her shoulders. She blushed quietly, wondering if he’d been lying when he’d denied being cold. The jacket was much chillier than her own skin, making another shiver run down her spine before the fabric slowly began to warm up. 

“You smell very nice,” he said suddenly, his voice a low murmur. She pulled the jacket in around herself, offering him a small smile without meeting his eyes. Even though she was staring straight ahead, she could feel his stare boring into her. The longer she sat next to him, the more she questioned why she’d gotten in the car. 

“Thank you,” she replied, watching as the car finally approached her apartment building. 

“Thank you again,” she said to the driver, stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Jumin followed her out, closing the car door behind himself. She smiled at him, seeing a small, tight smile on his lips in return.

“Allow me to walk you up,” he offered, shooting a glance at the door of the complex but never looking away from her for long. His proposal surprised her a little, the gesture seeming a little too friendly for an acquaintance. Then again, everything he’d done that night had been a little _too_ friendly. 

A thought flashed through her mind, one that she tried to ignore. She was pretty sure that he wasn’t planning to make any moves on her, his eyes far too analytical and measuring to denote attraction or anything similar. 

But before she could even complete her train of thought, she was proven wrong.

Jumin reached down, using a cold hand to lift hers to his lips and press a kiss to her knuckles. 

“It would be my pleasure,” he spoke, his gaze seeming far warmer than before. Her heart fluttered at his touch, an uncontrollable smile pressing into her cheeks. 

“Okay,” she agreed, biting her bottom lip when his hand came to rest against the small of her back before they started up the steps to the building. 

As they stepped into the elevator, she finally felt warm enough, sliding his jacket from her shoulders.

“Thank you for this. I feel much better,” she spoke softly, holding it out towards him. He took it carefully, smiling as he met her eyes. 

“I’m delighted to hear that,” he said, his voice a smooth, silky cadence. She was beginning to remember why she’d been seeing him in her dreams for the past few nights, a gentle blush rising into her cheeks. 

She was watching the number of the floor ascend when she noticed him fold his jacket over his arm as opposed to putting it back on. The simple action stirred a slew of questions in her mind, the most pressing one being if he planned to come into her apartment. 

They remained in silence as they walked down the poorly lit hallway, her heart rate elevated in a way that made her want to laugh at herself again. She’d felt so inexplicably unsettled while in the car with him, but at that moment she couldn’t help but wonder what the sensation of his lips felt like on hers. 

When she arrived at her door, she retrieved her keys from her purse, watching as he stopped in front of her. 

“Thank you again for the ride home. You’re a life-saver,” she smiled, her heart pumping in her throat as she pushed down the thought to invite him in. After all, his driver was still waiting downstairs. 

“You’re most welcome,” he replied, his voice a soft whisper that made her lips twitch up into a smile. When his eyes moved to her mouth and lingered there, it took everything she had not to gasp in surprise. She couldn’t believe any of it was happening. 

Her stomach flipped when he stepped closer, his hand finding her waist before she could even blink up at him. He was leaning in towards her, her head beginning to spin. She _really_ wasn’t making the best decisions, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care at the moment. 

“May I?” he asked before coming any closer, his eyes searching hers. 

“Yes,” she answered, letting her eyes fall closed as their lips met. He was cold but incredibly soft, pulling away all too soon. She blinked her eyes open at him, seeing that her hand had found his chest. His silence was heavy, his gray eyes seeming to burn as he stared back at her.

“Would you like to come in for some tea?” she asked without thinking, her heart pounding in her chest as he pulled away. 

“I would love to,” he agreed with a slight smirk, something unrecognizable flashing across his face. She pulled her eyes away, focusing on unlocking the door. 

When they were inside, she slipped her shoes off and set her purse down. 

“Please, make yourself at home,” she said sweetly, walking to the kitchen to begin making the tea. When there was finally a wall separating her from Jumin, she leaned against it, holding her heart in tangible excitement and awe. How had this happened? 

She heard his quiet footsteps approaching her and calmed herself, grabbing the kettle and heading towards the sink.

“How was your day?” she asked as he entered the kitchen, his eyes already glued to her. She looked back to the kettle as she finished filling it, wondering if her question was out of line somehow when he remained silent. 

She turned to look at him, seeing that he was pressing his lips together. He looked pained, seeming to be struggling with something. But she didn’t have a chance to ask. 

“I could only think of you,” he spoke plainly and certainly, making her heart nearly stop. She didn’t realize the kettle slipping from her hands until he reached forward and caught it, shooting her an amused look that brought her back to reality. 

“M-me?” she asked, taking the kettle back from him shakily. Had he really just said that? 

She turned around, her cheeks beginning to burn. She placed the kettle on its base, clicking it on and forgetting what she needed to do next, wondering how everything had happened so quickly.

“Yes,” he answered. She didn’t turn around, but she could tell that he’d moved closer again, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 

“I firmly believe there is no one else who can satisfy me,” he continued, making her throat run dry. Her heart began to pound so loudly in her ears that she almost didn’t notice when he wrapped his arms around her waist, a gentle breath ghosting over her neck. 

He was so close that she couldn’t remember how to speak, gasping when his lips made contact with the skin at the base of her neck. He trailed quick kisses up towards her ear, stopping halfway to graze her skin with his teeth. It sent goosebumps along her skin, her breaths coming out quickly.

Suddenly, the pinch of pain on her neck was no longer just a pinch. It was so painful that she got even dizzier than she already was, a strangled cry erupting from her throat. 

“S-stop!” she cried, feeling panic rise in waves when he didn’t, her vision darkening. Before she could think, she slammed her fist backwards into his face. A gasp of relief was drawn from her lungs when he stumbled back, his arms falling away from her middle. 

She placed a trembling hand over her neck, turning to look at him with wide eyes. 

Jumin had only stumbled back a few paces from her, lifting his head to glare at her. 

Her whole body felt drained of any heat, his intense stare chilling her to the bone. But he was smiling, _laughing_ to himself, and it brought fear out to settle deep in her core. 

Jumin straightened completely as she gripped the counter to steady herself. There was blood at the corner of his mouth, and she almost found it in herself to be proud that she’d injured him. That was until he wiped it off with his thumb, looking at it once before licking it off and meeting her terrified gaze once more. His eyes seemed to burn, a look of hunger nearly searing her from his position across the kitchen. 

“Th-that really hurt,” was all that came out, her voice small and shaky. She pulled her hand away from her neck, seeing that it was covered in her bright red blood. The sight made her dizzy, her hold on the counter tightening. 

“Don’t worry,” he spoke lowly, taking a step towards her and making her cower. She could feel herself weakening, her mind hazy and blank on what to do. 

“Soon enough you won’t be feeling any pain at all,” he told her, another sinister smile playing over his lips. She stiffened at the sight of fangs glittering in his mouth, but she figured she was just seeing things from the loss of blood. 

He moved quickly to tower over her, pulling her weak hand from covering the wound on her neck. She squeaked as he tilted her head, sharp pain shooting through her neck and shoulders. 

He leaned close to her, breathing against her collarbone and letting out a deep laugh. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he spoke almost teasingly, biting into her neck once more and eliciting a pained yelp from her. She pushed against his chest with the last of the strength she had, staining his suit with the blood on her hands.

Soon enough, her vision started to darken, her hands falling to her sides as he pulled her into his cold arms. But she felt even colder than him.

The last thing she saw was his blood-stained lips spreading into a euphoric grin.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl i’ve never written anything like this, so I hope you all like it! I really enjoyed writing this! it seemed to come naturally, which was crazy. let me know what you thought! 
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read! i hope you have an amazing day, and please stay safe!
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
